


He's Back

by PotterAdicted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterAdicted/pseuds/PotterAdicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry watches his kids go away on the train to his favorite school, his scar burns like nothing before.  He has to break the news to his friends and family, he knows that.  The Golden Trio has to get back together, and fight one last battle.  Will they win?  We don't know.  Maybe love and luck will help him again.  No one will know.  But maybe... Dumbledore...?  I'm only joking, he is dead.  Or am I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Harry Potter

When Harry’s scar burns again as he watches his kids ride on the train to his beloved school, he knows what it means. He has had numerous twinges, but nothing huge like this. When he was a child, he was partially used to the pain. So it didn’t hurt him as much. But, over the years, he forgot how it felt. How much it hurt.   
As he clutches his forehead, pretending it doesn’t hurt as much, Ginny sees him. She doesn’t think much of it. ‘It’s just him worrying,’ she thinks.  
“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine.” She says, trying to console her “worrying” husband.   
“I know.” He says, keeping the pain out of his voice. But he knows it was much worse than okay. But he couldn’t scare his love. “I hope…” He says under his breath. Ginny, thankfully, doesn’t hear him.   
“Good. I think it is about time that we leave. Why did you go talk to Albus privately?” She wonders aloud.  
“He was worried, that if he got into Slytherin, we wouldn’t love him anymore.”  
“Sounds like a certain someone I know.” She teases Harry, knowing perfectly what the Sorting Hat had said to him in his first year.  
“Sorry, but everyone was telling me that it was horrible to be in Slytherin.” He says, putting his hands up defensively, yet still smiling. He blows his messy bangs out of his face, and Ginny responds with, “Seems like someone needs a haircut.” As she says that, she kisses her love on the cheek.   
Even though he planned to spend the day with his wife, he tells her that he has work. He sees Ron and Hermione, holding hands. He and Ginny let them have their own time to say goodbye to their own children. They see him giving them that look and they mouth at each other meeting places. They decide Leaky Cauldron, and they leave. Ginny heads home, saying that she has an article to write anyways. So they head away.   
As they take a cab, Ron being truly marveled, Harry is extremely quiet. As he sees the blurs go by, he tries to think of ways to tell them. He couldn’t just blurt it out, the witches and wizards would get too scared. But he couldn’t leave them to their imaginations and make up worse things that he could say, if there are worse.   
As he is surrounded by his thoughts, Hermione stares at him, concerned. She had gotten his observative tendencies over the years, and saw him clutch his scar. But what he couldn’t have seen, that she had, was that his scar glowed black. She didn’t mention this to Ron, as he had been having too much fun, seeing his old schoolmates. Yet she knew that this meeting was about his scar.  
Ron felt the presence of the room, and just in case, had pulled his wand up to his sleeve, keeping it ready but still concealed. He had learned this little trick from on the field work as an auror. He didn’t know what was wrong. Was someone pretending to be Harry? ‘Mione looked at him awfully suspiciously… And Malfoy… He had tried to talk to Ron earlier, but Ron ignored him. Should he have listened? Could Malfoy actually have been trying to help him? ‘No matter,’ Ron thought, ‘I’ll find out soon enough.’  
Harry’s scar burned once again, but much worse. This time, Ron also saw it. There was black hue coming off it. Harry held in his screams of pain, and both Ron and Hermione tried to help. The cab driver saw nothing of it, as he was paying attention to the unusually bad traffic.   
They finally reached their stop. They payed and thanked the driver. As the yellow car drove off, they walked into the filthy black building.  
A waitress came over, and asked if they wanted any drinks. They all agreed on some butterbeer, though it’s not as good as the three sisters. Both Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry to start talking, as he took a long swig of his drink.  
“So, er, you saw what happened back there… That’s the third time today that it has. This hasn’t happened sense… The Battle…”  
Hermione quickly caught on, something was wrong, but she didn’t know if her suspicions were correct. She certainly hoped not.  
“So, I had another dream,” Harry started, continuing cautiously, “Like the ones from our Fourth year…” Hermione’s eyes opened wide. She was right.  
“Harry, how could this be!” She exclaimed. Ron didn’t know what they were talking about… Certainly.. ‘Oh no,’ he gasped under his breath, as he put two and two together, ‘It can’t be…’   
“Hermione, how could we know this is Harry…?” He says, looking at him cautiously. He can’t be Harry, he couldn’t be. This is… Impossible…  
“Oh, all right,” She agreed. ‘We have to make sure,’ she thinks, doubt parading through her mind also, “Uh…” She tries to think of a very uncommon fact about him, which was almost impossible mind you, and then she got it. “What did you ‘see’ in our third year when dementors attacked the train?” Ron smiles at his wife, ‘Trick question, as always.’   
“I didn’t see anything, I heard my mum’s scream from the night she died.” He said with a straight face, to keep his tears from falling. Hermione saw this, as Harry was horrible at concealing his sadness, and nodded at Ron.  
“So, what does this mean, mate?” He asks carefully, and the shock of his life came. He knew this was the answer, so did Hermione, but they didn’t expect it. As Harry’s lips moved, they both gasped, and tried to come up with counter solutions. But to avail.  
“This can’t be happening!” Hermione cried out.  
‘It is…” said Ron glumly. “But, eh, the Golden Trio gets back together?” He tries to lighten the mood.  
“Hermione, I’m sorry…” Harry ignored Ron, “I wish this wasn’t happening… But it is… Voldemort’s back… He’s back…” Harry said a second time, to convince himself more than them.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters.

Harry lay awake that night. He still hadn’t told Ginny, a huge mistake. Guilt was running through his mind. Harry went through the worst case scenarios, the next one worse than before. He looked over at her, the light snores ringing throughout the room. He then stared back at the dark ceiling.  
He kept trying to figure out how to tell her. It wasn’t a matter of if he should or not, he knew this. But, as he looked around the very dark room, he felt trapped. His mild claustrophobia was kicking in. He quietly got out of bed, careful to not trip over anything in the house as he went outside.   
As he walked along the beach that was next to his house, his children loved it, he heard a rustle in the leaves. Harry pulled out his wand, not forgetting his days in the DA. He had crouched down low, stared at the giant tree, and sat in the shadows. He was about to shout, ‘Reveal yourself,’ but someone flew out already.  
The blur caught him off guard, but he didn’t let that show. He finally recognized it, or should I say, him.  
“Draco,’ Harry said, laughing.   
“Potter.” He sneered, trying not to laugh along with him. Though, there were no longer any hard feelings, Draco tried his hardest not to show his appreciation for the person whom ended the very dark time of his life.  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, sitting on a big rock. He could just barely make out Draco’s figure, but his white-blonde hair was very noticeable, even in the dark.  
“I have come,” Draco pauses for a second, seeming to second guessing himself, “to warn you.”  
Harry smiled. He knew Draco wasn’t evil, well never really was, as Draco had a very bad influence on him. But he couldn’t kill Dumbledore, and that destroyed any doubt in Harry’s mind. This just proved to him even more that Draco has been good the whole time.   
“Ah, yes, Of course.” Harry smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling. Almost just like… Dumbledore’s?  
“Man… I forgot you could do that…” Draco blinked twice, almost allowing a few tears to shed. Secretly, Draco really liked Dumbledore. His old headmaster knew this, of course. He seemed to know everything.   
“Do what?” Harry pretended to act confused.  
“Oh, be quiet Potter. Anyways, I have come to warn you. The Dar-“  
“Draco, you can say his name now.” Harry said, pretending to be oblivious for him.  
“I can’t. The Dark Lord, he has returned.”  
“Has he now?” Harry laughed.  
“Why are you laughing? Do you not remember Hogwarts? The Seventh year?” Draco hissed angrily. If you focused enough, you could see the snake that was his amigus form.  
“I can, Draco. I do. Every night. I understand the danger. But don’t we all need a small but of laughing?” Harry returned to his Dumbledore-like state. Though, this time, his scar glowed gold. And it felt warm, though not unpleasant. Harry was oblivious to this, as Draco stared.  
“Does… Does that happen often?” Draco seemed to become slightly frightened.  
“Oh, this?” Harry looks up to his scar, “ Yeah, just started today. Though it’s usually black or dark green…” He stares off into wonder, as Draco starts to sweat.  
“Dammit…” He curses under his breath. “This is bad…”  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked curiously.   
“We have to go.” Draco talks very quickly, explaining why this was horrible. “Let’s go visit Mother.”  
“Draco…” Harry sighs, he can’t just pop up at the house of a man whom hates him.  
“Don’t worry Potter, Father isn’t a threat anymore.” Draco laughed, “Grab my arm.” And in a whirl of air, they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Harry Potter


End file.
